millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Kaun Banega Crorepati (2010 season)
This is the fourth season of Kaun Banega Crorepati, Indian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. It's hosted by Amitabh Bachchan. In this season, each contestant had clock: 30 seconds on questions 1-2, 45 seconds on questions 3-6. On questions 7-13, clock disappeared. Episodes 13-16 was as Hot Seat format aired where celebrities only appeared. Lifelines In this season, five lifelines used: * Phone-a-Friend * Audience Poll * Ask the Expert * Double Dip (after 8th question) * Pass (episodes 13-16) Episodes * Episode 1 (11th October 2010) Rajesh Chauhan (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Alok Kumar (Rs. 20,000, continued) * Episode 2 (12th October 2010) Alok Kumar (Rs. 1,250,000) Chavda Vanrajsinh (Rs. 40,000, continued) * Episode 3 (13th October 2010) Chavda Vanrajsinh (Rs. 2,500,000) Akanshi Singh Parihar (Rs. 80,000, continued) * Episode 4 (14th October 2010) Akanshi Singh Parihar (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Geetika Pandey (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 2,500,000) * Episode 5 (18th October 2010) Ramaa Anand (Rs. 2,500,000) Manish Agarwal (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Episode 6 (19th October 2010) Manish Agarwal (Rs. 1,250,000) Deepak Rambhav Kamble (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Episode 7 (20th October 2010) Deepak Rambhau Kamble (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Gunjan Shukla (Rs. 80,000, continued) * Episode 8 (21st October 2010) Gunjan Shukla (Rs. 640,000) Braham Pal Mavi Gujar (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 80,000) Nupur Srivastava (Rs. 160,000, continued) * Episode 9 (25th October 2010) Nupur Srivastava (Rs. 2,500,000) Anupama Sanghi (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 20,000) * Episode 10 (26th October 2010) Jyoti Agrawal (Rs. 1,250,000) Mayank Sumantray Trivedi (Rs. 160,000, continued) * Episode 11 (27th October 2010) Mayank Sumantray Trivedi (Rs. 2,500,000) Sabarna Chatterjee (Rs. 80,000, continued) * Episode 12 (28th October 2010) Sabarna Chatterjee (Rs. 2,500,000) Pranay Shetty (Rs. 2,500,000) * Episode 13 (1st November 2010) - Diwali Special (1) Akshay Kumar (Rs. 5,000,000), Vipul Shah, Neha Dhupia, Aditya Roy Kapoor, Shefali Shah, Rannvijay Singh * Episode 14 (2nd November 2010) - Diwali Special (2) Sushil Kumar, Ashwini Ponnappa, Leander Paes, S. Sreesanth, Jwala Gutta, Manoj Kumar (Rs. 2,500,000) * Episode 15 (3rd November 2010) - Diwali Special (3) Disha Vakani, Bharti Singh, Ragini Khanna (Rs. 1,250,000), Pooja Gor, Aishwarya Sakhuja, Aashka Goradia * Episode 16 (4th November 2010) - Diwali Special (4) Arshad Warsi, Kunal Khemu, Ajay Devgan (Rs. 5,000,000), Tusshar Kapoor, Shreyas Talpade, Rohit Shetty * Episode 17 (8th November 2010) Vibhooti Sharma (Rs. 160,000) Prashant Batar (Rs. 640,000, continued) * Episode 18 (9th November 2010) Prashant Batar (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 50,000,000) Jyoti Chauhan (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 19 (10th November 2010) Jyoti Chauhan (Rs. 1,250,000) Prajna Paramita Guru (Rs. 80,000, continued) * Episode 20 (11th November 2010) Prajna Paramita Guru (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Sapna Khajuria (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 21 (15th November 2010) Manoj Sharma (Rs. 5,000,000) * Episode 22 (16th November 2010) Uresh Shankar Rai (Rs. Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Monika Jaiswal (Rs. 640,000, continued) * Episode 23 (17th November 2010) Monika Jaiswal (Rs. 1,250,000) Akhil Kumar Singh (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Namrata Sen (Rs. 160,000, continued) * Episode 24 (18th November 2010) Namrata Sen (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 2,500,000) Anuradha Vatti (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 80,000) Rahat Taslim (Rs. 320,000, continued) * Episode 25 (22nd November 2010) Rahat Taslim (Rs. 10,000,000) Jayanti Harpreet (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Episode 26 (23rd November 2010) Jayanti Harpreet (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 320,000) Raj Kumar (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 80,000) Rajesh Kumar (Rs. 80,000, continued) * Episode 27 (24th November 2010) Rajesh Kumar (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 5,000,000) Rajesh Singh (Rs. 40,000, continued) * Episode 28 (25th November 2010) Rajesh Singh (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 2,500,000) Sahiba Bajwa (Rs. 640,000, continued) * Episode 29 (29th November 2010) Sahiba Bajwa (Rs. 2,500,000) Shriram Barupal (Rs. 80,000, continued) * Episode 30 (30th November 2010) Shriram Barupal (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Keshaw Kumar Jalan (Rs. 1,250,000) Shubhi Awasthi (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 31 (1st December 2010) Shubhi Awasthi (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 320,000) Nisha Sushil Gupta (Rs. 1,250,000) * Episode 32 (2nd December 2010) Vandana Singh (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 1,250,000) Shyamli Sinha (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) * Episode 33 (6th December 2010) - Finale Week (1) Manoj Kumar Verma (Rs. 5,000,000) Madhuri Dixit (Rs. -, out of game) Kamini Agarwal (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 34 (7th December 2010) - Finale Week (2) Kamini Agarwal (Rs. 160,000) Mahaveer Prasad (Rs. 640,000, continued) * Episode 35 (8th December 2010) - Finale Week (3) Mahaveer Prasad (Rs. 640,000) Kiran Pathak (Rs. 1,250,000) * Episode 36 (9th December 2010) - Grand Finale Shailesh Kumar Yadav (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 1,250,000) Hema Nilesh Bahule (Rs. 640,000) Trivia * Bharti Singh is celebrity in Hot Seat only, who did not give an answer to any question. Gallery KBC_Hot_Seat_logo.jpg|Hot Seat logo Category:Indian Series Category:Millionaire Hot Seat